In the automotive context, selector switches are used in many applications. One such application relates to transmissions, where users select desired gears. Many types of transmissions use selector switches, including manual and automatic transmissions. Selector switches may include mechanically controlled connections to the transmission and/or electrically controlled connections (shift-by-wire).
Using certain current technologies, it may be possible for users to accidentally indicate a switching of gears when such a switch is not intended. For example, a user may be physically able to move a selector knob to indicate REVERSE while the user is moving forward in DRIVE. Because of certain electrical and software systems designed to correct for or prevent such an accidental shift, such an accidental use of a selector knob may cause a mismatch between the mechanical position of the selector knob, the electrical mode of the transmission, and the mechanical position of the transmission.
There exists a need for a rotary selector switch for use in systems, preventing undesired rotation.